Writer's Block
by maxwell1
Summary: Another Story of the Mabu Dachi in early years... "very original", I think.


After pondering over a can of Sprite, 2 slices of cake, and congee, this is the product. Disclaimer: All these people mentioned are fictional. This is a fanfic of Fruits Basket, btw. Fruits Basket belongs to its owner and some of the things here are just inferences. This is for the sake of writing and having fun. So, have fun while reading!!!  
  
Writer's Block-- Dog  
  
"I looked miserably at myself and wondered when the curse would end. What kind of a life would I lead, then? This is how I asked myself often and it was never answered. I hated it every time it comes in mind. A simple hug is all it takes to turn the world upside down. God only knows how much I longed to hug the people I love. But it will happen only in my head, my dreams and my fantasies." -- Inu  
  
Hatori came from the door and walked casually over to where I sat. I always sit nearby a window because it always gave me such comfort and that the sunshine was doing me much good. Besides I never liked being out in the sun walking or playing sports. So, it was the only way I got my. 'Vitamin D. The sun is a source of Vitamin D. You know, you should get out more.', Hatori interrupted. 'Hmph. if you zone out that much into your head you might never have your wits back. Unless, you want to become an artist or a writer might as well lose your wits. They say that it pays more if you do.' As always, a sarcastic remark from him that would just make any day seemed lovelier. 'Sou yo ne Ha-chan?' I replied with my usual grin. 'Aya wa doko ga? He is usually with you at lunch to visit me and it seems that he has finally been occupied by something else.' Seemingly confused that the snake had not tailed the seaho.dragon that day seemed to have me shook up a little. Could it be a fight? Of course, naaaaah. Hatori shrugged as a normal way of answering things which also worked as well in answering my questions. 'He's quite busy campaigning himself in the corridors. You know that I don't fit into that category of small talk and such. Though, he did ask me for a favor to ask you if you could help him out.' Hatori sat on the empty chair beside me. 'However, you seem to be experiencing another one of those calm moods that is like the weather. I could never seem to know when it might come and it usually ends up in the wrong places. Do you have any slight control of them Shigure? Just a curiosity.' Hatori seemed to be far away from being sarcastic so I decided to answer him straight. 'Maa. Sore wa Hi-Mi-Tsu desu.' I smiled and went out of the classroom as quick as my legs could do for me and to avoid the disaster endearingly called as Ha-chan no Arashi. I think it is much better that I stick around with Aya for a while and he might need my help in making the female public swoon. Not that the one of the Flowery Gigolo Trio had any problems in making women go weak on the knees but it is in the matter of taste for the women. I usually am the target for those women who go for the artistic types. Sometimes cheerful and at times contemplative, and even mysterious at some things, like why I never hug women or got off my chair to visit Ayame and Hatori in their classrooms sometimes. Ayame would usually be a target for those women who love ditzy, hard-to-understand, beautiful, cheesy, and funny men, I think. It is sometimes a wonder how Aya could keep our secret for long. By being a complete distraction, I guess it would be very easy for him to divert people's attention from asking about it. Finally, Hatori would be for those women who love those silent-types and mysterious men who are taking life too seriously. Sometimes, I would just love to give him beer goggles for a change. But if you really want a relationship that would go straight to marriage I would bet on Ha-chan. The only thing is. the secret would kill it in an instant. This is just soooo saaaaaad... Sigh. 'Gure-san!!!' Ayame's face popped into the picture with a huge SD smile. 'Ahahaha, Tori-san said that he will make you help me so that I will stop bothering him!! Ahahahaha, why won't you help me distribute these?' Ayame gave me a pile of signed 8'X10' glossies to distribute. Most of it had cheesy flowers AND lines to make people vote him as the next Student Body President. This would really take the cake. 'Gure-san, I am counting on you and on our friendship!' His gold- yellow eyes seemed to twinkle, Shoujo manga style. 'Hai, Kaichou!' Our hands clasped and with my eyes in the same brightness and concern. Then, he disappeared to make his presence known with his girlish skip. Sigh, this is embarrassing but. 'Ma. for a friend.' I fixed the pile of photos in my hands and started to distribute them. I found several interesting poses in the picture. It was mostly of him playing sports and most of the others are in the background. Some had pictures of me, Ha-chan and him with flowers all over it. There were a few where he modeled several different and questionable attires. I could not do anything else but to have a big sweatdrop on top of my head. It was fascinating how many women and men came to get the pictures. Ayame is surely popular in the campus. However, I still wanted Hatori for the job because he had a better head on his shoulders but who wants a no-fun president like him, ne? Besides, Ayame would much likely take the pressure off us when he becomes the president. He has excuses that would usually leave people speechless, literally. If anything goes wrong, Hatori would always be there to fix it up anyway. No work left for me then, I guess. Now wouldn't that be nice? 'Sigh, Gure-san, it seemed like yesterday when we entered high school, ne?' Aya rested his arm and head on my shoulder after he completed his rounds. 'Haaai.' Just then, inspiration struck me. 'Remember the time.' the school bell rang for the end of lunch break. I had to go back into my classroom. Ayame and Hatori are in the same class while I chose to be alone so that I could concentrate much better. Speaking of which, I better start on my new article that needs to be published in the school paper. The editor-san. desukedo. 'Shigure-kuuuun.' A shoujo in uniform approached me and I have to run away!! 'If you say, 'Shugure-sensei, onegaiI' in a cute voice, I just might reconsider in giving the article to you on time!' This, by the way, has been the start of my career in dodging editors. 'Iie! Matteeee, Sohma Shigureee!' The school editor almost got me by my doggie tail. Then, I quickly pointed to something behind her and snuck into my classroom. She decided not to fall for it and went inside my classroom to follow me. Demo. 'Muzuki-san, could you chase Shigure-san after class, please.' I am eternally grateful to you Yamada-sensei. My editor blushed for chasing me into my classroom as if she was one of my fan girls. 13-0!!! I was feeling genki after that incident. The lecture on history seemed very lively as usual. I liked the way Yamada-sensei makes us interact in the discussions like it was homeroom. The stories came to life in front of us and he'd make a fantastic storyteller for his children probably. My article was done at the end of the period and my student journal was now in progress. I better start something serious this time because I really need something to show editors, publishers, and colleges to start a real career on writing. Sigh. The idea of a journal might just be the key, right? Ayame had just given me this idea but I don't know what to do exactly just yet. I can't include all the thoughts about the family secret. Many would just think of it as a twist of a story but one can't be so sure. So, I have to think of a better idea then? Or maybe. A letter landed on my table, it had a heart sticker on the seal of the envelope. A drawing of a puppy on the side caught my attention which I thought was really cute. Actually, I looked like that when I was seven. Sigh, many women are bound to adore me even as a puppy. I quickly opened it and read its contents. A girl wanted to meet me on the roof later. Would that mean a. Hentai thoughts struck into my mind as I remember that many of the youth would spend their most intimate moments on the rooftop of the school. **Authors Note: My, my Shi-chan, you should have a hentai manga on the process instead. Well, okay, I'm guilty I had seen one hentai manga and the scenarios are just like the ones in porn movies. pointless. Anywayyy. Just then, the school bell rang and it was time for me to panic!!! Hmmm. What should I say? I can't do it. Must protect the Sohma family secret and I must resist! Resist Shi-chan! Resist! Dame! Yamete! Iyaaa.! Mou~!! Chigaimasu!! That sounded.bad. Maybe I should not go but I will break that girl's heart! I should just face her and tell her that I could not be her first! Sigh. what a dreadful day. Maybe I could tell her that I'm seeing someone else or I don't like girls that way. Uhhh. I'm in deep dog shit. I just went up the stairs and decided to let everything go the way it was. I would not the know the situation well and I would not be able to know what to do exactly when the time comes. So, here I go. I opened the door and saw the cute girl in my English class. Are there any other people here? This is dangerous when other people find out about this and if any of the teachers or staff would see us here. 'Umm, Motoko-san, doshitano?' I slowly walked over to her. 'Shigure-kun! Ne, I have wonderful news! Guess what?' What?! 'I have entered your article in a contest. I'm sorry, I should have told you first. But I can't help it because it was such an inspiring article on the school paper.' So it was not about. Baka inu!! 'So, which article was it? What happened and what contest?' I confusedly followed her lead. 'It was a national contest for high school students! I got the article with the title of having some skeletons in the closet and you won!!!' She jumped up and down. 'So, you have to treat me out!' What?!!? Hmm... 'Why should I do that and what's with the fancy letter?' She ran a hand through her bangs, 'Don't you remember? If you have started your career as a writer, you're going to treat me out! That was our bet. The letter was cute wasn't it? I love dogs, too! I also have a secret bond with them like you said on the article and it was a clue, ne.' I feel faint, now. I won? Really? Sohma Shigure won something finally? 'Okay, so where's my trophy? I'm not sure whether you are just trying to con me for dinner?' She smiled cutely. 'You have a certificate, ne. What did you think you win, World Cup?' A certificate in my name was right in front of my eyes. It said, 'to one of the greatest young aspiring writers, Sohma Shigure'. Uwaaaaaaaaa, this is just the best day of my life. 'Okay, deal. Where do you want to go? McDonald's?' As the name of the famous fast food chain flew out of my mouth, she whapped me with her bag. 'Cheapskate!' Okay, I am a cheapskate, so what? Anyway, I used the prize money to treat the both of us out to a better place. I kept some of the prize money just in case of emergencies or better buy myself one of those computers. When Hatori and Ayame heard about it, they seemed happy for me. 'Gure-san, you are a famous writer and you are my friend! Why don't you use that to help me become president?' Hatori quirked a brow 'Seriously, we are both happy for you. It is good that you have something to look forward to in life.' I blushed a bit because of hearing a word of praise from Hatori. 'Hounto ni Domo Arigatou.' I smiled and went towards my house. 'Gure-san!! Let's have tea in my house, later!!' Ayame called out. "Haaai!!!' I slipped off my shoes as I entered my newly cleaned house. That obaa-chan is such a miracle! Just then, I saw a figure waiting in the shadows. Akito.  
  
'Shi-chan, ne, you won? I heard that you won a writing competition.' Where did he hear that? 'Word quickly spreads around. Congratulations.' Phew. 'However, write anything as dangerous like that ever again, my favor would leave you.' Akito bitterly smiled unlike a nine-year old that sent shivers up Shigure's spine. 'Hai. I wouldn't write anything like that anymore.' Akito left with a small smile. After that longest minute, he did not realize he had held his breath mostly during the conversation. It was like a vise being removed from his chest. Damn, now I really want to see Hatori and Ayame. Not yet, maybe after a nice long bath. There's nothing like a shower, an ofuri, and a book to cheer you up. Books these days are getting boring and not many of them have much fun in it. The plots are getting much too screwed up for their own good. All the people die in the end. It always gives out the question of what's going to happen to life and what the heck was the point of reading it? The saddest part is that you will never see the mortuaries get any richer. More so, you'll just be sad and. be sad. I don't like being sad because my life story is sad enough. I don't usually expect men trying to kill me or a woman dumping me but it is tragic in a sense that I could never have much of a future. I could dream, hope, and wish but there are limits to what I can do. There are even limits now on what I can or cannot write. On that sad evening, it just gets worse when I came to Ayame's. 'Aya-chan?' A small boy approached the door who extremely looked like a small version of Aya. 'Yuki-chan?' the boy looked at me surprised and nodded his head. I smiled at the young boy and he looked quite disturbed. 'Doshitano?' I squatted in front of him. He was about to say something but it was as if he had been badly beaten up. Akito must have done it and there is not much I could do about this. I just hope that one day, I could get out of this house and I might want to bring this poor kid with me. 'Ne, why don't we play sometime? You're the fated Nezumi, ne? You must be good at anything!' The purple eyes looked intelligent and confused. 'Don't worry, I won't play like Akito does. Let's play something interesting and I might even teach you to play gogo!' The incident of his hide and seek game was still fresh on my mind. Hatori was even pulled out of his studies just to erase the memories of his playmates. It was such a bad trauma. He looked at me with a bit of excitement. 'Hhhai!' Good, I bet the child is suffering too much from Ayame. Aya could just be selfish at times even for his own brother. 'Now isn't it time for you to go to bed?' I pouted a bit. 'Iya.' He tried to look angry at me and made himself appear stubborn. 'Eh? If you don't go to bed you will stay mushroom size. We might not be able to fight against bullies if we stay little, ne?' I said in my soft nagging voice. His eyes went wide in shock and resentfully went upstairs. 'We will play some other time, ok?' The boy looked back and gave a genuine smile and hurried away. Okay, now where in the heck is Aya? I went to the kitchen to grab a snack and saw a note.  
  
Go to Tori-san's house. Booze available. Y Aya.  
  
With a very big grin on my face, I went to Hatori's house. As usual, books were neatly placed inside bookshelves and everything is always in place. It kind of sickened me at times how straight Hatori is, especially in gender. I actually missed the young Hatori who would show a bit of emotion and breaks at times. Laughter echoed the halls of the ever silent house. There are only two people who will really make this place noisy, Ayame and me. They were in the receiving area and to my surprise there was a big variety of alcoholic beverages lined the table. 'Ne, Gure-san, Tori-san had these stocked in his back room and I decided to dust them off a little. Care to join us?' Aya already had a slight blush on his cheeks which suited him perfectly. He really looked like a girl, now. 'Shigure, I took a sip of this osake, the one bad for your health, and it was good.' Ha-ha-hatooorrrii?!?!? 'What possessed you drink that stuff Ha- chan?' I stared at two very drunk men. One would probably prefer soda pop and the other who is the last person in the world who'd I think would ever go near anything that has alcohol. 'The one who is supposedly drunk here is me!!!' I quickly grabbed a bottle of sake and took a small cup of it. 'Ne, Shigure, I was just wondering why people love it so much' and Hatori slurred for the first time in his life. 'Hic.' Ayame slumped over the table and grabbed the nearest vodka mix he could see. 'Hai, you loved it so much for some odd reason and you never told us why. *hic* Ahahahaha! Then again, elections are going to be tomorrow!' Ayame took another long sip as I down a glass of beer. What the hell's wrong with this picture?! We are under-aged Juunishis drinking up a storm that's something wrong. How in the hell Hatori got dragged into this? 'I need to get into that damned school. I need a 95 to graduate as a valedictorian. I need to study.' Hatori looked at his hands and gave me a half-lidded stare. That looked sexy. SHI-CHAN?!?!?! What the hell's wrong with you!?!?!? I don't think I have consumed enough beer to make me gay! Oh man. No. Am I gay? Oh crap. 'Ne, Gure-san,' Aya plopped himself on my lap which extremely made my mind spin. 'Do you think I'm cute enough to become president?' What a question!!! 'Hai, now please.' I tried to shove Aya off. 'No!!' He stubbornly sat on me and grinded his behind to prove his point. Ughh. This is going to be a long night. Must-Take-Control-Of-Hormones. Aya had started to pour Hatori and me sake like a geisha who occasionally giggled like one too. My groin hurts like hell and for a Juunishi, it's just one of those nights that you just need to take a good hold of yourself. A very good, long, hard, hold. Mmm.nice. Etou. Anou. Sigh. I think it is better to close my eyes and try not to think about anything that might destroy my friendship or whatever. 'Ne, Shigure, do you have any stupid girlfriends, lately? Like that, Motoko- san?' Hatori sidled over to Shigure. 'Nananande?' Hatori whispered closer, 'Has any girl asked you to become their first?' I don't know where this is going but. 'Yeah, several.' Hatori had a satisfied look. 'So, have you ever given in to their requests?' Ha-chaaan, I don't like where this conversation is leading. desukedo. 'No. How could I? I would turn into doggie and blah, blah, blah. Now, why are you asking me this?!?!' Hatori had started to corner me at that point. 'I know. So, could I ask you a favor? Why won't you help me.' No!!!! 'I am not here Ha-chan! I am not here. I am in the Caribbean getting a tan. Near the sandy beaches and I have a cruise ship on my way back.mmph' Ha-chan! Why are you kissing me? What about Ayame? Aya looks more like a woman than me! Why me?! I could hear Aya's faintly cheering Hatori and even coaching the dragon. But.  
  
So. End? Hahaha, To be continued, of course. Watch out for the next hot chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day, Later. Writer's Block -- Dog Chapter 2  
  
But. I guess, you could say that everything went as a blur to me. So if you ask me what really happened was. Well, Hatori gave me my first kiss, not that it was a big deal for a guy, but having him as my first lay was a different subject all together. He kissed me when he was drunk and that was not any great deal at all for my ego. For heaven sakes, he was gone before I woke up, and he left for school early, and I could barely find him in school, who could stand it for crying out loud. Aya was only the person kind enough to sidle beside me, unconsciously. Hell, when he woke up he just smiled at me and asked me to become his regular teddy doggie. I really don't mind that actually, Aya gets around frequently and it is normal for him to have several red strings attached to him. He has very intimate relationships with men mostly and some women because of shared interests. So, I really didn't think he was serious with what happened and it was normal for me to fool around with him. However, Hatori was a totally different matter and for the very first time, I was uke. He was the one who dominated and the one who took. It felt really different and I am hurt. Seriously, hurt. I sat uncomfortably in my favorite chair and started to zone out trying to forget on what happened the night before. The sun and the breeze the wisp through the leaves of a nearby tree soothe me and is always a nice company. 'Sigh.' 'Gure-san!' Aya popped in front of my eyes. Surprised, yet pleased at the cheerful energy his friend gave out. 'Ne, you were good last night! I was hoping that we should do it again next time when you sleep over. I'll try to sneak you in without Yuki noticing us.' He winked. 'Ne, what did Hatori when he finally joined the club?' 'Uh. I don't know. I didn't see him, yet. He's kind of busy. or so I think.' Now where's my notebook. I may need a portable typewriter soon. I need to write and stop myself from thinking of Hatori. I think a blush is making its way to my cheeks but I hope that it goes away soon. It will be very embarrassing if anyone saw the ever calm Shigure who rarely finds himself in an uncomfortable situation, blush like a girl. 'Souka, could you tell him the same message I gave you? He was quite something, too.' The gleam in Aya's eyes was unmistakably glowing with perversion. For the first time, it made me squirm in my seat. 'Uwaaa, Hatori is keeping such a gift to himself isn't he? I am so happy that he finally shared it with the both of us! Ne Gure-san?' 'Eh?! Anou.. Hai.' Errrm. Aya left as soon as I replied which led to me to my own musings. Yeah, Hatori also managed to screw Aya, too. The way it happened. The way Hatori started with a soft, warm kiss that has the taste and feel of heated osake that smoothly goes down the throat. Yamete!!! What the hell am I thinking?! Ha-chan's hands drawing him close and slowly licking him from his lower jaw towards the base of his neck. Skillful, tender hands that slowly peeled my robe which exposed most my upper body, had also grasped me with such strength when I started to teeter. My control was almost at a lost by then, and my heart was beating faster than a 10,000 rpm vehicle. He lowered me to a fine dip and inhaled my newly bathed scent. He smiled ferally and started to tease me from my collar bone. A warm mouth which drew soft circles on my collar bone then to my torso, tasted most of me. It drew itself around my exposed, erect nipple and that move made me moan. His slick tongue circled mercilessly and was going from one to the other. At the point when he released the suction of his soft lips off my body, I was already willing and begging him to continue. I held on lightly to his neck to lower him for a kiss. A kiss which I never really gave to any other and everything felt so right at that moment. That breathless moment was perfect yet not so perfect when you think of it now. It was the moment when I knew I had fallen. I had fallen in love with one of my best friends. Now, I don't what to do exactly at this new truth. It was too uncertain, too bothersome, too confusing, and it will result into trouble. Somehow, even with that thought in mind, I gave in. He completely removed my robes and caressed my erect groin. As soon as the hand left me, his mouth had devoured me. He tried to cover me whole which made me moan his name out loud much to Aya's pleasure who was voyeur to this supposedly touching moment. If only I could turn into a dog to hide the shame that I suddenly felt. I knew I had red cheeks to top it all off and whimpers for release. Hatori was kind enough not to tease me like Aya always does. I climaxed and thought that Hatori didn't like the taste of my cum when he didn't swallow it. Aya always said that I had a sweet tasting juice which was rare for most men. My body was already tired and slumping from its original arch. I felt the bite of dissatisfaction. Until, I realized it was not over and that he actually savored my cum in his mouth and used it in some other way I never thought of. He motioned me to open myself to him which I obediently did without a smart aleck question. (He is almighty and powerful, anyhow.) He emptied the rest of my seed into my opening. Then, a not so small member had pushed its merry little way into me. Pain exploded and it made me wince. Hatori tried to ease it for so many times and I didn't notice him being hard in fact. It surprised me. He surprised me and slowly went through over me slowly. The rhythm steadied and I could hear his soft grunts and uneven breaths while I was starting to climb for the second time. It took sheer physical strength for him to bend down to me and gave me one final long kiss, simultaneously cumming inside me. I felt myself letting go as well and peaking. There were spots in front of my eyes. I blacked out as soon as he collapsed on top of me. He gave me a tight embrace before I drifted to sleep and the words 'No one like you.' made its mark into my brain. 'No one like you.' I whispered to myself. I am sooooo sick. I am like a sick puppy lapping up anything it could reach. Sighing is becoming a habit already and I crossed my legs to hide my burgeoning boner. Thank God, for this nice table and dark pants. The blush on his face had started to ebb away when the school bell rang. Lunch was over and Hatori was not to be found nor has he ritually visited me. This is turning out to be such a bad day. Whoever said that, everything after a night of sex was a sunny day, should go to hell. Ma, back to work. I functioned normally to my surprise and even managed to look happy at the last class. Probably, I am and I knew that studying would push all those thoughts away. I really want to go home as early as possible and sulk in it. I want to lock all the doors and sleep inside the ofuri. Finishing, that short story was also a task that is yet to be done to escape reality. And, if I'm too tired I will have my Z's right on top of my table. I don't want to sleep on the bed; it just makes me lonely. I want be with the characters that I make and all that. I don't to be with anyone else but them. Now where's my shoe locker? My shoes were not the only ones inside the locker. There was a letter, probably one of those normal love letters that were so cliché-ishly written by one of the girls. Not that I don't appreciate it at all but I'm not exactly in the mood to read any. The letter had a familiar handwriting to it and it didn't seem like a. With sheer curiosity, I opened it and. HATORI!!  
  
* * *  
  
Where the hell is he?! Damn it, don't you dare do this to me!!! Don't you even try running away from me because you know I'll find you. K'so!! It was raining hard and I am all but calm. Everything's soaked down to the socks on my feet. Emotions that had reflected the dark sky was not any help. Rainy days always made my days sad somehow. Drenched with all hope, I continued my search out of worry. 'What do you mean by Gomen nasai?' I breathed to myself. Were you sorry that you could not face me after what you did? Were you sorry that you did not find out my feelings sooner? Were you sorry that you couldn't return mine? Or for all of the above? I dropped to my knees out of exhaustion and emotional drain. I felt the cold and wet pavement on my face. Hatori's note had fallen from my hand and ink was bleeding on the floor. The tattered thing resembled my heart and the way I felt. The next thing I knew, I had changed into my other self. The same form that meant I was broken, sick, and vulnerable. BLACK. PITCH BLACK.  
  
* * *  
  
Light. I woke up in a clinical smelling place. Am I in a vet hospital? I could smell food. Odd. Warm blankets is not a requirement in most vets. ??? Only one place. him. I could smell him on the sheets. His bed, his room. I can't bear this. I tried to sneak away but I'm too weak. Yet, I must try harder. I know that he picked me up out of responsibility or duty. It was the Souma-thing that he has to do. 'Shigure, you'll die if you try to escape from me!' He meant it. I was forced to look at his cold eyes. The very same pair of eyes that was so warm. 'You are suffering from a fever, in case you did not know. As stubborn as ever with your indulgent streaks... What led you to do that anyway?' Anata. It was you. He sighed as he sat on the bed beside me. His nerves obviously frayed. 'It was my fault, I guess. What do you want me to do? Disappear? Just tell me what I could do to make up for everything. Tell me, I just want us to become friends again. Just say anything!' You never lost control. until now. 'Aishiteru.' The words flew out of my inu mouth. It was uncalled for but. hell. He looked at me with eyes that were searching and revealing shock. Now or never, I pushed myself to put my head on his lap. There was this pause. and I never knew what happened in that moment but soon after, there was a hand petting my head. I slept again, this time with comfort and happiness. I woke up in warmth with his scent. He slept beside me most of the night. His silent sleeping face was the thing I always relate to peace, tranquility, and content. I could only hope that this feeling would last but that was like me wishing that there was no tomorrow. What's so bad about tomorrow, anyway? Aya, became student body president and was accepted at a fashion school. Hatori was already accepted to a med school with full scholarship and a candidate for valedictorian. I was also accepted to the college that was good in literary and arts. I even planned on taking on some fine arts as a minor. And they lived happily ever after? Sigh. If only it were so. The three of us were found near my seat, yet again. We congratulated ourselves and planned a small gathering in my house, yet again. It was always my place. I can't really discern why. 'Gure-san, I heard about your interview. It was said to be rigged? I tried to defend you but Hatori said that you cheated?' Aya looked at me blankly, as always. 'No, I just had a lot in common with the person who interviewed me.' 'Yes, like his favorite author which is coincidentally. YOU.' Hatori gave me the stare. 'Hidoi, I'm a freelance writer. How would you know that he liked my articles in the magazine.' I told him the truth but he never accepted it. It was hopeless. 'Like, cows jumping over the moon.' He coldly eyed me, again. 'Anou, is Souma-kuu. Shigure-san.' The new editor arrived with his handy brown envelope. 'Etou, I hope you are done.' I quickly gave him an article that I just wrote. 'Doumo!' He quickly went away. Aya and Hatori blinked at me as if I had killed a person. 'WHAT?!' 'Betsuni.' Both of them blurted. 'You usually give people headaches about your articles.' Hatori leaned against the window sill. 'Today, I feel nice. In fact, I have more things that I really think is more worthwhile.' I eyed Hatori, exclusively. He looked exceptionally smug. The first thing I want to wipe off his face during dismissal in the men's locker room. Hatori caught that air. He shook his head at my hentai stare. Sad day for an inu.  
  
* * *  
  
All of us slept in my house. I also had some particular fun with both 'pets'. In the end, I was already exhausted with Hatori cuddling me casually. 'Ne, Ha-chan.' 'Nande?' 'How long are we going to be able to see each other before you got to med school.' '. I don't know.' 'That's a surprise, Hatori not knowing stuff.' 'Nn. Why do you ask? We are still going to be together even in college.' 'Sou desu.'  
  
It was like a dream for the next few months. I had the time of my life. High School was after all. high school. The fuss about graduation was sizzling up. The feeling of excitement and grief. Some would miss this place and there are some who don't. Just a while ago, I had a fight with Hatori. Or rather an argument that turned bad. He said that I should concentrate on our studies very much and that we should consider in seeing other people if given a chance. His reason was he did not want a lovesick inu coming to school and trashing high grades. I certainly do NOT although he knew that I would be somehow distracted. I believe that it was also for his sake. THAT was the selfish part of the argument that I can't take. Fine, be that way. Don't regret. Don't regret. A couple of days had been cold without him. I drifted away, too. I needed my own place far from this sick environment. I had enough money stashed anyway. Akito would probably allow me because I really needed space. As a writer, it was demanded. The air here was too stiff and the location I chose was closer to the college. I wanted to take Yuki with me but Akito did not allow it. Maybe when the boy is going to high school, he might want to enter the other one near my place. It was a coed school and there might be cuter girls over there. Maa. 'No regrets' I said to myself. During college, my life was excessively colorful. I even dated but it didn't really last. Phooey. I really believe that I am over Hatori after that. There was just only a piece of him against the whole chunk of college. I really love college with its extreme vitality and freedom. Whoopee. I breezed by college and most of the people there were like me that sometimes scared me. I had graduated with a novel on the way. I also had a fine arts minor as expected and I want to make a manga. I had so many plans for my house, too! It is going to be renovated a bit soon to accommodate Yuki because he planned to enter the high school nearby. I also met my new editor and she reminded me of Mizuki-san a bit. Hehehe. MUCH to my delight. I felt content again when I saw my booked being published. It was not soon that I realized that I had given up a lot of things for this contentment that I had now. 'No regrets.' It had echoed in my brain. I went to Hatori's graduation soon enough and felt nothing. I was happy for him and he was happy for me. Aya was even in a new business and he announced it on the same day. We had a dinner on a local restaurant for ol' good time's sake but most of the things we talked about were more about college, the future, and nothing about reminiscing. I had fun at teasing Hatori about his geek moments. Aya had told us stories that was worth only a penny if combined. Then, I told them about the house and my plans with Yuki. Aya agreed with sadness in his eyes that could not fathom. He said that it was better to give him and Yuki some rest. I just hope that he would realize that he could make things look up sooner or later. Hatori looked surprised at me. I assured him that I am responsible enough and I have changed in college. (Whether he liked it or not.) Yuki was old enough and mature enough as well, I believe. That boy really had the tendency for freedom and we do get along fine. Hatori understands Yuki well and they were getting along fine. However, Hatori know that it is good for Yuki to be away from Akito to promote mental health. As Akito grew, troubles in the household were also getting worse. It was only justified to live somewhere else. I hope Yuki knows how to cook, though. The only other person I knew who knows how to cook is Kyo. But he is away in training and as soon as he gets back I am sure he will try to corner Yuki for another fight. Sigh. Children. We finished dinner and walked home. I invited them to visit sometime, too. I really thought many of the things were hopeless. Everything has settled down and all of us are resigned to our fate. Hatri has to stay with Akito and most of the Juunishi's were under his care includind Aya. I took Yuki off his shoulders to help him a bit. Demo, having Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa, and all those younglings. headache. headache. headache. Life. it goes on, doesn't it? Highlights and memories tend to make them longer. Yet, when was the last time I recalled that I was really living? I stared blankly at the empty screen of my computer. It was getting late or should I say it was already morning. Better get the paper, then. I need insights. I need a new thing for my new book. My life was a bore officially since yesterday when I found myself molding figurines. I guess, I better get them, too. A girl stood in front of me. I guessed it was nothing new. 'I don't think that any of this would interest young people like you.' 'A, Anou, they are nice. But as expected there is no neko.' I don't know but I suddenly felt that I was not feeling content after all these years. I was only experiencing peace and definitely not content. It was a temporary feeling of happiness and I never got to solve any of my problems. Not any of it. 


End file.
